


My Friends are Idiots (and I love them for it)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, GP2 Series RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Mick, Callum and Jüri come to visit Juan.Fluff and cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Juan Manuel Correa/Jüri Vips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	My Friends are Idiots (and I love them for it)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really written any of thse 4 before, so let me know what you think! I tried my best so,I hope you all like it ;3

Juan sighed, tapping away listlessly at his phone. It wasn't that he was bored, he had more than enough to do trying to get back on his feet (literally). But seeing the other guys having fun at race tracks and the likes on Instagram makes his heart clench. He wanted nothing more than to be back in the car too, but he knew it would take time.

Juan remembered the conversation he had with Billy a few weeks prior, the Brit very understanding of his situation and the consequences, and it has brought Juan more faith in his future. But that doesn't mean he is patient.

He was happy when his friends from racing came to visit. Alex came over and told him all about his new seat at Red Bull and his attempts to get George out on a date (George was really quite oblivious, maybe Juan could use his spare time to meddle a little). Juan found the familiarity of it all almost calming, and was therefore in a bit of a mood once Alex left again.

Visitors came and went almost every day however, so Juan was kept busy. But a few people hadn't visited him, and Juan was unsure why. It was Dorian who noticed his discomfort eventually, the Frenchman giving him a curious look as Juan drove them to his favourite sushi place.

"Did Jüri visit? Or Mick? Callum? Any of them?" He asked. Juan shrugged.

"The season is still in full swing for them, they're just busy." He sighed. Dorian frowned.

"I would have expected better of at least Jüri." He muttered. Juan rolled his eyes and refused to comment. He didn't want to think about any of them, especially not Jüri. He was a bit hurt the guys hadn't visited him yet, although he of course understood they had a busy schedule. Dorian noticed the way Juan's eyes had darkened a little, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll visit. They really care about you." He said. Juan sighed.

"We'll see." 

~~

Dorian turned out to be right, although the guys didn't announce their arrival.

Juan had been taking a nap after a physiotherapy session, exhausted after having to try and walk and move around,when he suddenly felt a finger poking at his cheek. 

Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a smiling Mick, the German's face a little too close to his own and making Juan yelp in surprise.

"Jesus Mick, I don't want to see your ugly mug when I wake up." Juan groaned. Mick rolled his eyes and backed away a little.

"There are more ugly mugs here." He beamed. Juan groaned and sluggishly rubbed at his eyes, before looking around the room. He was surprised to find not only Mick in his room, but also Callum and Jüri. 

"Hi guys." Juan greeted, smiling widely although a bit shakily. Callum instantly walked closer, leaning in to hug Juan tightly.

"Hello." The Brit mumbled. Juan hugged back, feeling Callum tremble a little. 

"Missed you." Callum. Juan sighed, nuzzling his face into his friend's shoulder.

"Don't hoard Juan." Mick joked, attempting to light the mood a little. Callum chuckled and let go of Juan, stepping a back a little to let Mick take his place. 

"Hi mate." The German spoke kindly, squeezing Juan close. Juan groaned.

"Please don't choke me." He huffed, but he hugged back just as tightly. 

"Is nice to see you again, idiot." Mick muttered. Juan snorted.

"Thank, asshole." Juan answered. Mick pulled away, a soft smile on his face.

"Don't scare me like that again." He muttered. Juan smiled tenderly in return.

"I don't plan on it." He reassured.

Now just Jüri was yet to approach Juan, but he seemed hesitant. Juan sighed, giving the Estonian a soft smile.

"Come here." He muttered, holding out his arms. Jüri shuffled over now, and when he came closer Juan could see tears brimming in the man's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Juan found himself soothing, pulling Jüri close. Jüri let out a strangled sob, curling into Juan's hold.

"S-sorry, I-" he started, trying to wrestle out of Juan's hold, but Juan only held on more tightly.

"It's okay" Juan whispered, making Jüri sit down on the edge of the bed so it was easier to let him press close. The Estonian still sniffled as he laid down on his side next to Juan, one arm thrown over Juan's chest and his head resting his shoulder. Juan rested his cheek against Jüri's soft blonde hair, sighing deeply.

"Well don't just stand there." Juan told Mick and Callum, his own voice a bit choked up now too. Mick and Callum both instantly toed off their shoes and shuffled onto the bed (Juan had never been more glad to have a 2-person bed). Callum cuddled against Juan's free side, Mick spooning in behind the Brit and pressing a gentle kiss to Callum's temple as the Brit closed his eyes with a shaky sigh

"I'm glad you're all here." Juan spoke up, chuckling at the 3 pairs of blue eyes looking back at him. "You're all sappy idiots." He added for good measure. Mick smacked Juan's stomach a little half-heartedly.

"You're mean." The German huffed, Callum nodding in agreement. 

"We fly all the way here just to let you insult us." He sighed dramatically, but his arm curled a little tighter around Juan's chest. Juan smiled.

"Thank you." He simply muttered, before turning to Jüri. The Estonian's hand was curled in Juan's shirt, and his breathing had slowed down considerably.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Juan muttered, even though he wouldn't mind. Jüri just hummed, shuffling around a little until his nose was pressed in Juan's neck.

"Am comfy." Jüri muttered. Juan chuckled softly.

"Me too." Juan answered, lips brushing over Jüri's forehead as they all settled into silence

"Callum, please tell me that smirk doesn't mean what I think it does." Mick suddenly squeaked. Callum's smirk only increased.

"I'm innocent." He said. Mick sat up.

"Yeah but your farts are not." He retorded. Juan groaned and quickly covered his nose with his shirt. 

"Callum, you idiot!" He groaned. Mick stood off from the bed and pulled Callum of too, grumbling in German as he chased the laughing Brit out of the room. 

"You better run too." Juan told Jüri, nudging him a little. "I'm stuck here without my wheelchair but you can still save yourself." He said dramatically. Jüri smiled a little and shook his head.

"I have a cold, I'll live." He said. "Besides, I'm too comfy to move." He added. Juan smiled.

"Good, then I don't have to suffer alone." He said. Jüri's smile faltered a little.

"I'm sorry it took me some time to visit, I meant to sooner but-" he started to ramble. Juan silenced him, pressing a gentle kiss just next to the corner of Jüri's mouth.

"You're here now." Juan answered kindly. Jüri searched his eyes, the Estonian seeming to muster up all his courage before leaning in to press his lips over Juan's. Juan hummed in surprise but kissed back, sighing at the feeling of Jüri's warm lips over his.

"Should we find a new place to spoon?" Mick spoke up from the door. Juan pulled away from Jüri a bit reluctantly, but then shook his head.

"My other side is getting cold." He said, patting the empty side of the bed. Callum and Mick took their places again, Callum smirking again but Juan was pretty sure it was because of the kiss, not because of a fart. 

"You two are adorable together." The Brit cooed, patting at Juan's and Jüri's cheeks. 

"Shut up Callum." Jüri groaned half-heartedly. Mick was giggling behind Callum, reaching over to boop his finger on the tip of Juan's nose.

"Cute." He agreed with Callum. 

"I hate you two." Juan grumbled, dragging them closer. 

"Nah you love us." Callum said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Although maybe not as much as you love Jüri." Mick helpfully added. Jüri's cheeks now had the colour of beetroots, grimacing a little at the two men. Juan hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right for once, Mick." He said, nudging his nose against Jüri's to calm him a little. 

"Rude, I thought I was your favourite." Callum sighed. Juan snorted.

"Keep on dreaming, Callum." He answered. 

All four fell silent now, Juan only wiggling around a little to make sure he was touching all three guys. He felt more calm now that they were here with him, the nagging in his chest leaving a little. He felt his eyes start to droop again, exhaustion once again taking over.

"Stay with me?" He muttered sleepily. He got 3 sleepy hums in return and Juan yawned contently, before falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
